


【润智】毒

by silencer_sato



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 16:30:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18097988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silencer_sato/pseuds/silencer_sato





	【润智】毒

爱可以是多种多样的。

 

1 KCN

 

松本润走回自己实验室之前被负责某一个病人的医师缠住了，那个病人经历了太多次的放化疗，似乎他的家人打定主意要他烂在医院里，也没有请太专业的护理人员，一踏进病房里就有一种隐隐约约的呕吐物味道。  
松本在走进去的一瞬间皱了下眉头，但很快便恢复了温和又认真的表情，他看了看躺在床上有些呼吸困难的病人，扭头和那人的主治医师说：“所以有什么问题吗？”  
那个病人的主治医师看起来已经熬了很久的夜，他睁着已经酸涩发红的双眼，疲惫不堪地看着松本：“新药会有这样的排异反应吗？你给我的文档里没有提到……”  
“是正常的，”松本打断了医师的话，表情变得认真了一些，但语气还是温和的，“提到了的，在第一百三十七页，有详细的排异反应列表。”  
医师的表情僵了一下，他迟疑着问：“那，您看用不用减一些量……？”  
“不用，”松本瞥了一眼病人身边的急救仪器上的显示，又重复了一遍，“不用。”

松本离开那间病房的时候，被医师拉住了。  
“那个病人活不了多长时间，他亲戚昨天和我说已经付不起新药的钱了……”医师焦急地说，“但是……”  
“但是他是你的病人，”松本转过身，面露不悦，“没关系的，我可以用临床实验上报，免费给他。”  
医师没想到松本能这么痛快，他赶忙朝松本鞠了一躬：“谢谢您谢谢您，我哪天不忙了请您吃饭！”  
“噗，你还是先忙自己的事情吧。”

 

松本润打发走那个一直说着要感谢他的医师，转过楼道拐角，按下了电梯。  
说得冠冕堂皇，自己的病人一定要救回来什么的，其实还不是因为快到评选主任的时候了，不能出差错。  
他走进电梯，按下自己实验室的楼层，有些不耐烦地盯着电梯上升的数字。  
松本的实验室在十楼，离那些闹哄哄的病房、诊室都很远，只有几位药师和专家在这里做着研究。因为药学实验和研究的特殊性质，他们本来在另外一栋独立的大楼里，结果院长把他们整个部门进行了大裁员，美其名曰“集中资源，和患者医师交流”，把剩下的人都塞在这层里。  
自从搬了地方，松本就只会在实验室出现一个上午，下午便不见踪影了。裁员剩下的高级专家里只有他敢于尝试和研发新药，也敢于和国外的研究者交流并借用回来新的技术，院长也不敢说什么，只是象征性地让他升不了职，独立实验室供着，不用请假也能在家窝几天。  
他大步走进实验室，和几个实习生说了早安之后，给自己煮了杯咖啡。等咖啡煮着的时候，松本抱着手臂，慢悠悠地走在忙碌的实习生身后。

“加多了，你那个滴管再加多两滴就要出人命了。”  
“没考虑挂壁的问题吗？明显不够。”  
“加大剂量再给动物实验一个月，再读读你手里的这篇文献，他说的根本不是你认为的意思。”  
“小心手边的那个瓶子，那是瓶氰化钾。”  
松本简单地看了眼紧张的实习生们面前的研究，每一个都提了相应的要求，然后便去拿他煮好的咖啡了。  
实习生们听到松本去休息室之后，瞬间都松了一口气。  
“……话说，我们为什么每次都这么紧张啊？”新来的实习生佐藤突然开口问，“松本先生不也没骂过我们吗……”  
“据说之前有一个总顶嘴还老打小报告说人坏话的实习生实习期结束之后不仅没有被录用，离职回家之后两个月就死了哦。”叫山田的头也不抬地说着。  
另一个实习生踹了那人的椅子一脚：“不要瞎说，那个家伙本来也喜欢喝酒熬夜，猝死这种事情谁知道呢，松本先生还是很好的，也很耐心……”  
一直低着头、在实验室待了两年依旧是实习生的山田说：“但是总有种危险的气质吧，总感觉松本先生不像是能在这种无聊工作里消耗下去的人。……比起聊那个，倒不如闭嘴干活。”

松本端着咖啡杯戴着耳机一直在休息室待着，不紧不慢地喝完杯子里的咖啡，他看了眼手表，脱下了披在身上的无菌服。  
今天他要提前从医院里走掉。

那个实习生说对了一部分，不是离职后两个月，而是一个月二十七天，一天不多，一天不少。  
松本心情愉快地摘下耳机，掏出手机按了两下。

 

大野智坐在出租车上，没什么表情地看着车窗外面。  
出租车司机是一个健谈的中年人，大概三十多岁，一直在试图和大野聊着漫无目的的天，大多数时候则是自言自语。  
大野被他嘀嘀咕咕的声音弄得有点烦，他扭头从后视镜里瞥了前面一眼，便又扭头沉默地望着外面发呆。

三十四岁，看摆在车前的执照和透明相框的划痕，应该是最近才找到了这份工作，并且也是为了养家糊口，看起来似乎没有威胁，也并不是套话。  
大野开始随口应付他，在被问到一些重要的话题比如“从机场来的吧，您是从哪儿来的”时，他模糊地说了一个地名，并为了使这个谎言看起来可信些，又简单聊了几句那个地方的食物。  
那位司机还没说完话，大野便打断了他：“到了。”  
说完，便默不作声地付了钱，打开车门。  
司机收好钱打算下车帮大野提一下后备箱里的东西，结果他一下车发现，大野包括后备箱的东西都不见了。

那人挠了挠头，坐上了车，行驶了一段时间之后，他把车停在路边，坐在驾驶座上长出了一口气，掏出了一个手机和电话卡，笨手笨脚地装好之后，拨通了电话。  
“喂，是我，我是您昨天雇的那个司机……”  
“嗯嗯，确实是您发给我照片的那个人，他倒是也没您说得那么警惕……是，我照您嘱咐的，没有在原地给您打电话。”  
“对，他刚从机场出来，包不是很大……不，他没让我提过……”  
“好的，他下车的地方是……等一下，我好像听见什么声音……”  
细小的滴答声戛然而止，随之而来的是一阵猛烈的爆炸。

 

大野摘下了戴在耳朵上的耳机，把手机里的电话卡拔出来折掉，手机上的倒计时不多不少刚好三十秒。  
他拆开手机后盖，拔下电话卡，折断，换了一张新的。  
他拨了一个电话。  
“喂，我到了。”  
说完，大野便挂了电话，把电话卡拔出来，折断，又换了一张。  
这次他没有再打出去，而是安静地站在角落里，虽然表面上耐心地等着，但手臂和体内越来越严重的刺痛感让他有些焦躁。  
大野忍不住靠在了墙上，他不由得想抽根烟，缓解一下身体上的痛苦，但是不行，如果让那个随时都可能回来的人看到，又会作为惩罚似的吃些奇怪味道的药物了。  
他抬头看了眼十米之外的招牌，上面用某种哥特字体标着大大的“穿孔纹身人体改造”，没有别的装饰，上面落的灰让人觉得似乎已经几百年没开张过，门窗都用黑色的布遮挡着，倒是看起来很新。  
没有什么人会闯进这样的店里的，哪怕是喜欢穿孔的人，也不会随便找一家店随便地在身上打洞。  
大野曾经问过为什么要用穿孔纹身做招牌，那个时候他躺在工作台上仿佛一条待宰的鱼，而拿着刀的主厨却沉默不语，只是微笑，然后巧妙地用动作做了回答。

不能继续想了，太兴奋会让血液流速变得更快。

大野又看了一眼表，花了最大的耐心等着。

 

松本润把车开到路边商场的停车场，门卫和善地和他打招呼，他也礼貌地对那人点了点头，开进去的时候门卫把栏杆上拍摄车牌号的摄像头关了一次，等松本停好车出来，他敲了敲门卫的窗户。  
“这周的。”松本递给门卫一个包，看起来很重，“省着点。”  
门卫如获珍宝地把那个鼓鼓囊囊的包收好，低头向松本道谢。  
松本走得不快，他一边走一边瞥着路上的招牌，在一家点心店门口停了下来，心情很好地买了块蛋糕。他和所有人都随和地打招呼，直到拐进没人会走进去的小巷子为止。

他走到一个灰扑扑的招牌下，四处望了望，似乎这条隐蔽的巷子里只有自己。  
松本也不恼，他掏出钥匙开门，铁质的钥匙在锁口发出的摩擦声大得惊人，就在他要转动最后一圈的时候，突然他感觉到脖子上贴了一个凉凉的东西。

 

“……我不是说过吗……”  
松本觉得好笑，他转过身，低头看着退后了一步的大野。  
“不要把手贴在我的脖子上，至少等我修好你的时候再贴。”  
大野挑起了一边眉毛，他的表情现在生动得多了。  
“哦。”

大野一边看松本开门，一边嘟嘟囔囔地说：“你好慢。从来都是你先到的。”  
“我迟了多久？”  
“两分钟吧。”  
松本把门打开，迈进门里，又停下，他回头对大野说：“是两分钟二十秒。”

 

2 Atropa belladonna

 

大野智乖乖地坐在工作台上，松本润则在一旁换衣服。

这个看起来和手术台没什么区别的工作台在穿孔店的地下，进门时候看起来还是正常的、比起来没有多少暗黑元素的纹身店，器材和穿孔工具被擦得锃光瓦亮，靠墙的架子上放着几大瓶黑色、彩色的纹身墨水，新的，没有拆封过。  
而地下的房间则完完全全是手术室和实验室结合的样子，硬说起来，药品、仪器和器材比手术室还要多，一些明显不是医疗器械和制药工具，看起来像是刑罚或者制造一些不知名药物的东西。  
倒是没有标本，大野第一次来的时候还有点失望。

“你这里真的没有标本吗？”大野看着穿白大褂开始配药的松本，忍不住出声。  
松本回头：“……你都问了几百次了，我不搞那些乱七八糟的。”说完，他顿了顿，“还是说，你想做？”  
“诶？我只是好奇松润会不会做罢了，”大野摆摆手，“看着滑腻腻的很恶心。”  
“……你见过？”  
“以前见过，”大野感觉到松本周围的气氛不太好，补了一句，“遇见松润以前。”

 

“我修不了，这太复杂了，谁搞出来这么复杂的伤害和后遗症的？”  
负责修复大野的医师在分析了整整两天检查结果之后，终于崩溃了。安静地躺在工作台上的大野听到了屋外医师和被叫过来联络的特遣队人员怒吼，他感觉不到自己的心跳，但他可以肯定，他还在呼吸。  
“3104号是基金会珍贵的财产，如果你修复不好，那么就找别人来修。”特遣队来联络的人不耐烦地说，“你可以滚了。”  
“我不信有人能修好，他的腿和肺部都被强酸灼坏，自带的控制芯片也被破坏，血液流失百分之八十，还被灌了稀释的酸，”医师怒吼，“他到现在还能呼吸脑电波还有反应已经是奇迹了，你们不能这样……”  
特遣队的人没等他说完便开枪杀了那个医师，无法动弹的大野脑子里蹦出一个数字。  
九。  
这是大野记忆里第九个被特遣队崩掉的医师了。

之后的事情大野就记不清楚了，只记得他恢复意识时的第一个感觉是身上的温度。  
暖呼呼的，和以前那种从冰冷的工作台上醒来完全不一样。  
他坐了起来，动了动手指，上面没有疤痕，他能听到自己血液的流动，感觉到手掌下毛毯的质感，感觉到温度，身上也没有迟钝和痛苦的感觉。  
“所以你就是那个所有人都修不好的killing doll？”  
大野猛地往门口看去，一个身形修长的年轻男人倚着门站着，手里端着一杯咖啡。  
“你是修好我的医师？”大野问。  
“实际上我只有药师资格证，不过至少我能修好你。”他走了过来，顺手把杯子放在小沙发的扶手上，拿过来了仪器桌上的镜子，“方便你查看一下恢复后的身体。”  
“……谢谢。”大野伸手想拿起来镜子，没想到那人手一抬，恰好和大野的指尖错开了距离。  
“松本润，”男人笑了一下，“你是？”  
“……3104号。”大野干巴巴地说。  
“名字？”  
“……大野智。”  
得到了想要的答案，松本这才把镜子递给了大野：“你现在可以检查我的技术了，大野くん。”

大野身体里被埋了大量的身体强化芯片，用生物电和神经激素来使得人体和大脑达到超出正常水平的力量和反应，即使受到重伤，靠着埋入部件的紧急措施也能吊回来命，可修复的创伤只要修复好了和原来没什么区别。这是稳定基金会从很早就开始实行的企划，说是用肮脏手段维持稳定，实际上也是佣兵组织。  
这种改造不是也不能只有好处，研究这种技术的时候特意做的不完善，就是要他们这些改造过的人不能反抗，受制于人。  
最起码的时间限制是一个月，必须去指定的医师那里替换埋在身体里的部件，必须得到新的激素来维持生命，那些药剂一次也仅仅会提供一个月的量。  
不是没有反抗，但芯片和部件在反抗产生的时候就会自燃。  
基金会从孤儿院领养小孩，然后从不记事的时候开始让他们习惯这样的生活，一直到大。

所以松本口中的killing doll也没什么别的意思，只是阐述事实而已。  
大野耸耸肩，不是没有过那种把他们当做正常人来对待的医师，问过他名字的也不仅仅只有松本。  
“我很好奇，”松本安静地盯着大野确认身体灵活程度，开口问道，“没有一个洋娃娃的身体会被改动这么多。”  
大野活动手指的动作一顿，他没什么表情地看了眼松本：“……洋娃娃？”  
“对啊。”松本笑了一下，尽管大野敏锐地感觉到这个人其实有些不耐烦，“洋娃娃。”

“……我自己要求的。”  
“为什么？”  
“省事。”  
“你不觉得这样修复和每月检查时候更麻烦了吗？”  
“觉得。”  
松本愣了一下，他重新用审视和冷静的目光盯着大野沉默地用指尖戳自己胸口和腹部检查的样子，难得地好奇了起来。  
不过也不着急。

大野离开松本这个外观看上去完全不像诊所的地方后，过了一天，负责联络的C级人员给他发来消息，松本成了他的专门的“修理员”。

 

大野智第二次来到这家纹身店门口的时候，脑子里转了一遍松本润的相关资料。

比自己小三岁，药学方面有着突出的才能，有着一定的强迫症，智商测试和心理测评从测评开始日期一直到现在稳定地维持在同一个数值，行踪固定，不确定是否有反社会倾向（直接说检测不出来不就好了，大野想），修复技能超出基金会任何一位医师。  
据唯一一个还活着的、经过松本手里的同事说，松本很温柔，但是他检查和修理的时候是真疼啊。  
大野倒是不太担心，他已经习惯了。  
他想知道一些别的事情。  
“松本先生有没有杀过人？”大野很直接地问一个被松本修复过的人偶，“间接或者直接的都行。”  
“就我了解的，他没有。”同事顿了顿，“不过如果有一天告诉我，他杀了人，我不会奇怪。”

大野正伸手要敲那个穿孔纹身店的门，它就自己打开了，松本站在门口，低头朝大野笑笑。  
“早啊，大野くん。”  
“……早。”大野进了门换好鞋，直接安分守己地下楼坐在了工作台上。  
“你好像还挺期待？”松本见他这样，一边漫不经心一边戴着手套，“想试试是不是有那么疼吗？”  
大野听出来松本的言下之意，他勾起一边嘴角，很放松地说：“是啊，想看看松本さん的数值是不是那么稳定。”  
松本扬起了眉毛：“哦？那我倒要看看你是不是跟其他人说的那样怕疼。”

是真的疼。  
是真的怕疼。

检查用了整整一天，松本自己都没想到，实际上大野比那些文档资料里需要检查的部分还要多，比任何询问过的同事、认识的上层还要温和，而且真的挺怕疼的。  
几乎每一项检查都会让他表情一变，区别就是大或者小，但一直没发出什么声音。  
像是以前养过的小猫一样发抖，不同的是不会发出叫声。  
可能知道叫也没用吧。  
这让松本心情很好。  
做完检查时候没什么力气的“谢谢”更让松本咧开了嘴。

大野被松本强行留下来吃晚饭，尽管他表示自己用不着，但松本那个样子，他还是决定答应下来，要不然可能下次检查的时候会疼得更厉害。  
他坐在一层纹身室后面的普通房间里，站在开放式厨房对蔬菜肉类切切煮煮的松本时不时抬头和他聊几句不痛不痒的，一时间大野都觉得他们不像是基金会那种地方的人了。  
大野忍不住在松本端上来热乎乎的炖菜时候说：“……你并不是像能把洋娃娃留下来喂食的人。”  
松本的手一顿，他放下炖菜，摘下防烫手套，坐在了大野对面：“我对照顾特殊的洋娃娃还是挺有兴趣的。”  
“如果你说的是改造太多，基金会里有的是比我接受了更多改造的人偶，”大野第一次流露出真正困惑的情绪，“如果指的是查询你的资料，我相信任何一个基金会里工作的人接触你之前，都会这么做。”  
“说了好多话啊，你，”松本笑了起来，大野狐疑地看了他一眼，似乎是真的笑了，“我是真的觉得你很独特。”  
松本笑完，他突然冷静地问大野：“你觉得‘人’怎么样？”  
大野像是早知道他会问这种问题似的，没怎么考虑就开口了：“很厉害，很软弱，很不堪，也很美。”

“和没说一样。”  
“不过我有一点不明白，”大野吃了一块肉，“一些必然的事，为什么人们没办法接受。”  
“比如？”  
“比如移情别恋，比如变化，比如离开，比如死亡。”  
松本抱着的手臂放了下来，他说：“习得性无助。”  
“怎么讲？”  
“你习惯了某种生活，突然叫你抽离，你一时间习惯的东西不见了，于是你开始发脾气、开始哭、开始骂，”松本给大野碗里塞了块肉，“和情感没多大关系，就这么简单。……你需要多补充蛋白质，少喝那些能量饮料。”  
“可那是必然的事情。必然会发生的。”  
“然而大多数人都意识不到那些必然，也意识不到习惯总会被打破的。”松本往嘴里塞了一口蔬菜，完全咽下后，继续说，“而且人有个与生俱来的毛病，排斥。排斥变化，排斥异类，排斥挑战，排斥自省，排斥自我。”  
大野笑了笑，没说话。

 

大野提出的帮忙洗碗的建议被松本驳回了，理由是松本觉得自己洗的碗符合他对“干净”的要求。  
松本还问大野怎么还不走。  
大野只是看着松本的眼睛，说：“……其实我知道为什么的。”  
松本停下了手里的活，他抬眼看着大野，点点头：“这个我也知道。”

试探的一天结束了，大野站在门口要走不走的，他回过头看了眼倚着门站着一直盯着他的松本，问：“……需要我下次给你从别的地方带点什么做见面礼吗？”  
松本愣了一下，接着他真真正正地笑开了，回答：“一小袋果子就好。”

松本其实没想到下个月大野会带来一大包的颠茄果。

 

从那次开始，大野变得期待每月一次的见面了，松本也是一样。  
只不过今天这是多少年之后的第一次迟到啊……  
大野看着有条不紊取器材的松本的背影，缓缓移开了视线。

 

3 Anthrax

 

 

 

“这次有什么好玩的事情吗？”  
松本润低头调配溶液，像之前许多次那样，随口一问。  
他开启话题的时机古怪又随意，似乎和他手上正做什么没关系。  
每次都会问这个问题。

大野智本身是懒得张口的，但他自从见过松本失望沮丧的眼神之后，他还是决定不管什么先讲了再说。  
尽管大野不知道松本那时候的表情到底是真是假，但他选择不去想。

“没什么特别的……哦对，今天载我过来的那个司机，似乎是被其他人雇过来的。”大野缓缓地说，“每次都是这样，觉得不安全就搬走吧。”  
“喔？这次是什么样的人？”  
“……我只是瞥了他一眼。”  
“你觉得他会是什么人？”  
“……一个老实人吧，被钱或者别的什么临时吸引过来，车不是他的，相框也不是他的，是个听从安排的家伙。”  
“观察得很细致啊，最后？你把他怎么样了？”  
“和以前一样。”

松本举着针管走近了几步，他看起来心情不错，好像对大野的回答很满意。他举起大野主动伸出去的手臂，按着肘关节内侧，稳定地、小心翼翼地插入针头，把刚刚调配好的液体推进了大野的身体里。  
大野能感觉到冰凉的液体顺着静脉流动，变得温热，最后消失在感官末梢的尽头。  
“修复和检查结束，你已经没什么问题了。”松本直起身，冲大野笑笑，“要吃点小蛋糕吗？我从回来的路上买的，还没拆。”  
大野困惑地看着松本，想着检查的时长似乎一次比一次短了，但他没有问。  
他只是沉吟了一下，开玩笑说：“这就是你几年来唯一一次迟到的原因吗？”  
松本挑了一下眉毛：“怎么，你不想吃？”  
“吃啊。”  
大野从工作台上跳下来，活动了一下手腕和脖子。

 

松本看着吃蛋糕的大野无意中流露出来的幸福的小表情，眼神柔和，他突然问：“大野くん，你喜欢被别人叫编号还是名字？”  
大野咽下嘴里香甜又松软的蛋糕，眯起眼睛：“……你都叫了我多长时间名字了，现在才问？”  
“就是想知道一下。”  
“哪个都无所谓，”大野又用叉子叉下一块，送进嘴里，含糊不清地说着，“不过很久没人叫我‘智’了。”  
“有人叫过？”  
“之前的某个医师，”大野眼神有点怀念，“是个很和善很聪明的人，不过她被一个接手的人偶发疯打死了。”

松本观察了大野一会儿，没有搭话。他起身走到咖啡机旁，举起搅拌勺，头也不回地问：“想喝点什么吗？”  
“嗯……普通的水就好。”大野说。  
松本一边给大野准备喝的东西，一边自言自语：“要不我也接手其他的人偶吧，总感觉自己闲得厉害。”  
大野的眉头狠狠皱了一下，接着又像什么都没发生似的恢复了平常的表情，他把吃蛋糕的叉子放下，托着脸，问：“平时配毒的工作做腻了吗？”  
松本笑了出来，他端着两杯看起来热气腾腾的杯子走到了桌前：“毕竟再怎么做都不如丢个炭疽胶囊来得快。”  
“但你不是说那样没有美感吗。”大野拿起杯子，愣了一下，“……咖啡？”  
“热巧克力。”松本举了举自己的杯子，“甜的东西让人心情愉快。”  
“……可我记得你不是特别喜欢吃甜食……”大野嘟囔着，看了眼杯子里的液体，喝了一口。

 

大野智回过神来，发现自己站在店铺里，手里拿着已经用掉了一半的一盒加固过的钉子。  
他找了把椅子坐下，确认了时间，把自己走神期间发生的事情回忆了一下。大野眨了眨眼睛，他对想起来的、已发生的一切做了个简单的判断，收了下尾，然后便推开门出去了。  
走出去的时候还打了一个草莓蛋糕味道的饱嗝。

 

松本润醒来的时候觉得后颈一阵疼，他从床上起来，揉了一会儿，皱着眉头不悦地环视着自己的卧室。  
摆放整齐的书架有几本书掉了下来，光滑的地板上有着划痕，看样子是鞋跟或者其他什么尖锐的东西，比如刀或者锁链，拖过去的痕迹。窗户被封住了，不是用简单的木板和钉子，而是用固化钢铁，上面用钉子和焊枪焊死。空气里弥漫着欲盖弥彰的香水味道，隐隐地有种车间作业的金属、化学品的味道。  
他下床，照了下镜子，衣服什么的都完好无损，身上除了后颈很疼之外没有疼痛的感觉，也没有伤，只是头发有点乱。  
松本眉头皱得更深了，他拉了一下卧室的门。门没锁，轻轻一推就开了。他就这么走到了休息室，桌上的热巧克力也已经凉了，不过蛋糕全被吃掉了，盘子和叉子也洗得干干净净的，放在橱柜里。可松本周围的低气压越来越重，他大步流星地跨过敞开的门，踏上楼梯走到店铺里。  
店铺里依然空无一人，摆设、东西没有任何变化，松本直接去拉店铺的门，发现拉不动。  
被反锁了。  
松本这才稍微缓和了一点表情，他低头察看反锁起来的门，不仅是反锁，还被封住了，简单的钢板和钉子，从门的外面把这个房子变成了一个封起来的盒子。  
他拉开遮着窗户的窗帘，也是像卧室里那样被封住了。  
出不去。

松本接着走到放纹身墨水的架子前，敲了敲。  
“……这里没封啊……以为会检查一下的……”  
他小声说着，把那几个颜色不一样、大小也不同的墨水换了个方式摆，然后用手推了推，那个架子连带着后面的一层墙自动弹开，露出了后面遮挡着的房间。  
松本推开架子，往里走了走，灯应声开了，房间里放着一整套的实验用品，看起来就和某些地下实验室一样，但干净、整洁。  
不同的是这个房间里面还放了一些东西，墙上挂着巨大的剪贴板，旁边还有几个监视器。  
剪贴板上排列着检查报告、资料和照片，还有一大堆的便签和标记，都是和大野有关的东西。  
松本没顾上仔细看有没有少了什么，他把剪贴板取下来，后面遮挡着一个几乎和墙壁一个颜色的门。  
表面看起来没有人动过，他推了推，推不开。  
这个隐藏的后门也被封住了。

松本扬了扬眉毛。  
真以为这么简单就能把他困住吗？

松本细致又快速地检查了一圈自己放在外面的、藏起来的药品和试剂，除了腐蚀性比较高的几种不见了之外，其他的都安好地放在原来的位置，看起来那个拿走药品的人对这里非常的熟悉，正中想要的药品。  
他摸着下巴，反而笑了起来。  
松本每个月都会对自己的药品摆放做出调整，如果家里、实验室有人会来，来之前和来之后他也会动几个瓶子，不让外人记住这些规律。  
那个人……不经意间记住了吗？  
松本像是想起什么似的，他又跑到暗门后面，清点了一下自己整理的关于大野的东西，似乎也没有少。  
后门应该是从外边发现的吧。  
松本耸耸肩。  
不能要求太高。

 

一周后，大野智抱着两大纸袋食物很简单地把门弄开了，他侧着身子小心翼翼地把食物放在桌上，瞥了一下放纹身墨水的架子，然后他又把纸袋抱起来，走到了休息室。  
他刚把纸袋放下，就听到了松本润的声音：“回来了？”  
大野点点头，也没管松本能不能看到，径自从纸袋有条不紊地往冰箱里放东西。  
冰箱里空空如也，他扭头扫了眼调味品架子，少了一些，灶台附近依然是一尘不染。  
大野听到松本走近的声音，他站起来，很平静地看着那个被自己关起来的人。  
松本穿着居家的衣服，棉质的成套睡衣，拖鞋是毛茸茸的质地，上面有看起来是某个吉祥物的图案，哪里出现的大野不记得了。  
“一周回来一次？”松本抱着手臂看着大野，笑眯眯地说。  
“嗯，”大野又低头把食物放好之后，像是刚想起来一样地说，“哦，你的医院，我替你请了长假。”  
“嗯？一般他们不会管我突然消失的。”松本扬了扬眉毛，他走近了一步，眼神一瞬变得认真起来。  
“你的手机收到了一条语音留言，好像是有人用你的药结果死掉了，我顺手给你的院长发了封邮件，然后我丢了你的电话卡。”  
“原来是这样。”松本点头，“那我还要谢谢你让我可以躲在这里避难。”  
大野看了眼松本，没说什么。  
“不过……”松本探头看了眼纸袋和打开的冰箱，皱了下眉头，“你这个量明显是半个月的……”  
“我也在这里吃饭啊。”大野眨眨眼，“我申请了区域工作。”  
“……你们还有这种制度？”  
“有啊。”  
“……我觉得你是擅自翘班。”  
“没有。”  
“真的？”  
“……真的。”

松本撇撇嘴，看着大野收拾完，看着大野掏出自己的行李，看着大野收拾完行李，看着大野最后坐在了沙发上。  
“……？”  
大野注意到松本的视线，他看向一直趴在餐桌上托着腮的松本，递过去一个疑惑的视线。  
“你不饿吗？”松本问。  
“饿啊。”  
“……不去做吃的？买回来那么多食物？”  
“……不是你做吗？”  
松本顿时觉得一阵无力：“……我说啊，你不怕我给你下毒吗？”  
大野无所谓地摆摆手：“下就下吧，我还是想吃松润做的菜。”  
“……你这根本算不上什么非法囚禁啊，大野さん。”松本觉得这件事很好笑，“你封住了门窗，收走了强腐蚀性药品，但我可以配出来那些东西，也可以做毒药，你这根本什么都不算。”  
“我觉得我要是动一下你那些药品试剂，你醒来的一瞬间就会想办法杀了我的。”大野喝了口水，他巧妙地绕开了松本提出来的问题，继续说，“你放心，你需要的东西我也会给你带回来的。”  
松本一时无话可说，他叹了口气，认命地走到了开放式厨房前，瞪了一眼埋头看漫画的大野。  
他竟然还买回来一本漫画，是JUMP吗？下次让他带本别的漫画过来吧。算了，还是写个单子让他带回来比较好。……这是什么？这个牌子的番茄酱不好吃啊。  
松本脑子里划过许多细碎的事情，手上的动作也没有停下，他打开了煮面的锅，手法熟练地丢进去一把意大利面，随手往平底锅里倒入橄榄油，丢进去切好的食材，简单地翻炒了几下。  
他抬头想看看时间，突然注意到了大野投过来的似有若无的视线。  
“怎么，果然还是怕我下毒吧？”松本笑着问。  
被抓包的大野直视着松本，轻轻摇摇头：“不，我一直都觉得，松润做饭时候非常好看。”  
松本难得觉得脸热，他嘴上不咸不淡地说着“是吗”，但很快就闪烁着移开了视线。  
大野当然注意到了这一点，他决定以后多夸夸松本。

“对了，”大野突然出声，“我来的时候，有个男人在巷子口探头探脑的。”  
松本停下手里的事情，有些惊讶：“不会吧，我这里除了你和一部分人偶，没人知道了。”  
“不，确实有人在巷口，穿着深蓝色的制服，头发发白，有些秃顶。”  
“啊，那个门卫。”松本叹气，“没想到这个人竟然跟踪过我。”  
大野安静地盯着松本，观察着他的反应，继续说：“我去找他搭话了。”  
“哦，你杀了他吗？”  
“嗯。”  
“想也是。”  
“那个人，你认识？”  
松本一边手里做着饭，一边说：“这里没有车库，我的车停在两公里外的一家商场停车场里，你说的那个应该是停车场的收费门卫。”他耸耸肩，“为了让他不收我钱，我特地在给他的果汁里加了点东西……”松本做了个手势，“没想到他拿回去给重病的女儿喝了，他很爱他女儿，要什么给什么。你知道的，和吗啡缓解病人痛苦的道理一样。他以为他女儿因为这个果汁病情好转，所以找我要来着。当然我给他了，用免去停车费做的交换，一周一次。”  
说完之后，简单的肉酱意大利面也做好了，松本把它们盛在盘子里，恰好两盘。  
他端上餐桌，在大野动刀叉之前按住了大野的手。  
“你知道，”松本眯着眼睛，“没人可以防得住慢性药物，食物也可以成为毒药。”  
大野轻轻拨开松本的手。他吃这种面食的动作向来都很优雅，拿着叉子，抵着勺，慢慢地把面卷在叉子上。  
“就算松润给我下毒了，我想我也愿意吃下去的。”  
说完，大野抬眼看着松本，一口把叉子上的面吃了下去。

 

松本每周都会吐槽大野，这算哪门子囚禁。

除了不能出门、不能和其他人联系之外，屋内不限制自由，也不会管到底是研究逃出去的方法还是调配什么奇怪的东西，什么，都不限制。  
每周都会回来待一天，按时按点，不会差一分一秒，到了每个月修复的时候也会主动要求松本来检查，似乎对检查这件事抱有期待一样。  
松本不管做出来什么都会皱起脸说好吃，也会礼貌地在检查之后说谢谢。  
回来那天也会留下来住一晚，躺在沙发上和衣而睡。  
每周都会按照松本写在清单上的那样带回来东西，不管是值得怀疑的工具、武器，还是毒药、有毒物质，都会带回来。  
甚至还把强腐蚀性的药剂也放回原位了。

只不过倒是有些不一样的地方。  
松本注意到大野的话变得多了一些，以前都是自己问他才会开口，现在则会自己聊些事，任务、过去的任务、遇到的奇怪的人、一些奇怪的想法，诸如此类。  
还几乎不分时间场合夸他，把他搞得脸红耳赤哑口无言。  
最让松本觉得不解的是，大野还会替松本给一些人送东西。  
之前地下黑市和松本有联系的那个人，有的时候会给松本寄信要一些东西，这些都被大野截获，然后让松本继续他的工作和研究，把研究成果送出去，拿回来报酬，并把报酬全数交给松本。  
这种最有可能和外界联系的事情，大野竟然一点都没有要检查、怀疑的意思。

那这样到底算什么？  
松本有点气地看着瘫在沙发上昏昏欲睡的大野。  
他所有的好奇心和其他的强烈情感都是因为这个人偶而起的，但这个人偶，似乎只是人偶而已。  
快半年过去了，这样的生活没有任何变化。  
大野甚至都不会去卧室一步。  
又不是养了什么代步宠物，还是只养不熟的猫。  
想到这里，松本推了推大野，成功地把他弄醒了。

“过来洗碗。”松本抛下一句话，便走开了。  
大野觉得最近一个月非常嗜睡，他倒是习惯了吃完饭洗碗的这个工作，但不知怎的，今天就是有点站不起来。  
他说着“马上来”便努力想起身，但在他站起来的一瞬间，便觉得头晕眼花，胸口仿佛被什么东西勒住了一样，喘不上气。  
随着时间一秒一秒过去，梗阻和窒息感越来越强，大野觉得自己眼睛都要凸出来了，他抓着自己的喉咙，拼命想恢复呼吸。血液和心跳的声音被放大了无数遍，耳鸣，眼前发黑，青筋暴起。  
大野失去意识之前，看到了松本那双好看得仿佛爱神腰带上最美丽的宝石一样的眼睛。

 

4 Opium

 

倒置的情景。  
一片漆黑中的倒置情景。  
不知道是哪里，似乎是一条走廊。  
红色的枝条，神经末梢，蔓延，倒置。  
枪声，喊声，肢体被打断、伤害，修复，重复一切。  
食物。  
食物的香气。

大野智猛地睁开眼睛，他深呼吸了一下，努力稳住声音和意识，在确认自己身处哪里之前，不要发出太大的响动。  
他能均匀呼吸之后，小幅度地动了动手腕。  
被绑住了。  
大野确认了一下，他现在似乎是被绑在了一张床上，四肢、腰部都固定着，呈“大”字，身上穿着的不是他自己的衣服，别的地方没有异样。  
他努力抬起头，往四周看了看。  
似乎是那个暗室。  
大野又躺了回去，他知道总会有这么一天的，但没想到才半年，就这样了。  
这个人未免也有点太心急了吧？

松本润就像是知道大野醒过来了一样，端着一个托盘就打开了暗室的门。  
“醒了？”松本的声音听起来很愉快。  
“醒了。”大野躺在床上说着，他扭着头，想看眼松本，但松本恰好站得离他有点远，他只能看到松本把托盘放在桌上的手臂。  
“我觉得你早该知道会有这样的时候。”  
“是。只不过没想到这么快。”  
“……我觉得还是我来比较有效率。”  
“嗯？什么方面的效率？”  
“……你来过这个房间吧？”  
“来过。”  
“看到剪贴板上的东西有什么想法？”  
“嗯……说实话我没认真看。”大野诚实地说，“我觉得你对我调查也是正常的。”  
大野没听到回应，接着他听到松本很快地走过来，在床下松开了几个扣，接着拉住他的手，让他坐起来。  
松本的头低得太低，大野没能看清松本脸上的表情。  
然后松本把那个剪贴板摘下，推到了大野面前。  
“你慢慢看吧，”松本的鼻音突然很重，不知道是怎么回事，他始终没有把视线落在大野身上，躲闪着，又犹豫着，“看完再吃饭。”

 

松本润走在基金会总部的走廊上，他才二十三岁，就读完了该读的，也有了一份稳定工作。但他还是找机会自荐到了基金会里，没人知道他是怎么找到自荐门路，只能说有心的人总会发现一个机会的缺口。  
他很喜欢做有点危险的事，平凡又一成不变的生活太无趣，每天看到的都是一样的景色，遇到的都是伪善的人，不如做点有意思的事情，掀起一点波澜，总比按部就班地走完人生旅程来得有趣。  
今天是他第一次来基金会总部，走廊里空空荡荡的，人不多，进入手续很复杂，除了那个带他过来的负责人之外，基本没人理他。  
这和松本想象的不太一样。

看起来也就比普通的实验室大一些，器材多一些，没有什么特别的。  
松本跟着负责人通过长长的走廊，绕来绕去，玻璃隔离房里的工作台空空如也，也没有在总部走动的人偶。  
“……总部是不允许人偶出现吗？”松本故意问前面的负责人，他让自己的声音听起来很真诚。  
那位负责人停下脚步，转过身深深地看了松本一眼，又继续走着，只是换了个方向。  
“我知道你想见识一下，直接说就可以，不用拐弯抹角。”负责人的声音从前面传过来，一个字一个字地敲在松本耳朵里，把他年轻又得意的小聪明打消了。  
“那么我可以见识到吗？毕竟以后要做它们的修复。”松本四平八稳地说。  
“可以。总部的修复中心不在这里，在去见你上级的必经之路上，跟我来。”  
“好。”

他们拐过好多拐角，松本一开始想记住怎么走，但最后还是记混了，索性放弃，只是闷头跟着那位沉默寡言的负责人。  
拐过最后一个转弯处，松本发现自己突然走到了一个巨大无比的房间，房间里整齐地排列着一个个相对小一些的隔离房，粗略估计有三十间左右，都是钢化玻璃制成的，外面可以看到里面，但里面看不到外面。  
几乎每个隔离房里都有支离破碎的人偶，有的躺在工作台上，有的直接被机械手臂抓住悬吊在半空，那种机械和血肉交织起来的断臂残肢直接暴露在隔离房的无菌环境内，有的还滴着血，有的身上流下了不明液体。每个人偶周围都站着一到两个穿着白大褂、全副武装的医师在修理，人偶时不时发出尖叫和痛苦的呼喊。  
松本扫了一眼，跟着负责人从隔离间之间的走道里穿过，似乎是要从这个大房间的正中去往对面的门。  
他突然停下了脚步，眼神停留在一个隔离间里。  
与其他的人偶相比，这里的这个人偶很沉默，沉默得都不觉得是在从他手臂上生生拆下一些部件。那个人偶也在因为疼痛而发抖、冒冷汗，表情都皱了起来，但他没有出声。  
这倒也不会吸引松本停下脚步，最关键的是那个人偶从他们进来这个房间的一瞬间，就一直坐在工作台上，用视线跟随着他们，一直到松本停下脚步，对视了几秒，才幽幽地转回去。  
他站在隔离间看了一会儿，才追上等在门口的负责人。

“那是我们改造得比较多的王牌，他的医师不愿意去总部以外的地方，所以才回来这里例行检查。”  
“我注意到他和其他的人偶不一样，”松本等他们走过门之后，才开始问，“据我了解，基金会的人偶都是机械。”  
“是的。”负责人按下通行按钮，他们走进了一间办公室，坐了下来，好像在等什么人过来，“人偶都是机械，但给它们提供了人造真实脏器，有的还提供了血管和肌肉，用途不同。为了更好控制，也给它们做了假的记忆体植入。”  
“但？”

“但‘那个’是不一样的。”  
另一个人的声音插了进来，松本回头，惊讶于自己竟然没有听到任何开门或者脚步的声音。来的人是个穿着白大褂的家伙，那人摘下自己的口罩和帽子，露出一张姣好的脸。  
“安娜·霍尔，叫我安就行了，我是总部修复医师的头儿。”她冲松本笑了笑，然后坐在了办公桌后面。  
“你是‘那个’的医师？”松本问。  
“很敏锐，我以为你只是盯着我们的人偶看了。”安娜笑了笑，打开了一份档案，“松本润，二十三岁，我注意到你是药师……你有医师资格证吗？”  
“没有，但如果需要我今年就能拿到。”  
“那倒不用，有技术就可以。你有机械相关的学习过程吗？”  
“有。”  
“为什么不写在自荐简历里？”  
“我以为你们叫我过来之前应该连我的导师都查得明明白白了。”  
安娜挑了一下眉，她合上档案，朝带路的负责人耸耸肩：“我没什么可问的了。除了修复可能还要拜托你研制一些药物和毒剂。”说完便起身要离开办公室。  
“我有问题。”松本抬眼，依然坐在原处，“‘那个’到底是什么？”  
安娜制止了那个引路者的阻拦，她低头看着松本，感觉像是评估他值不值得自己回答一样，然后她还是开口了：“也没什么，他是人，只不过植入了大量的部件和中枢控制器，修复比普通人偶要难，但给他的所有任务里没有失败的。就是这样。”  
“我可以做他的修复医师吗？”松本问。  
安娜仿佛知道松本会这么问一样，立马笑着摇摇头：“你前面还有十几个排队等着的人呢。那么，下次见。”

 

下次松本来基金会总部的时候，带路的人已经换了一个，这个男人一路走一路都在和松本聊天，松本心里暗暗给不可以透露名字编号的引路人起了个“话痨”的外号。  
话痨一个人在喋喋不休，时不时还朝松本搭话，让他不要走神。  
“……我就很纳闷为什么医师消耗得这么快，人偶就跟疯了似的，一个个的又不要命又暴躁，医师稍微弄疼它们一点就被弄死了，连安都被打死了，我们怎么工作……安死了这可就没法子管咯……松本先生被叫过来应该也是填空的吧……松本先生要小心哦……”  
“会的。”松本心不在焉地回答，他勾起一个微笑，点头和话痨表达了谢意，然后沉默着继续走。  
“……这到底为啥啊……人偶一直都挺听话的……难做咯难做咯……”  
看来加入一定量阿片类药物配置的神经毒剂还是有点用的，作用于脏器和肌肉，断药时痛觉敏感，神经对芯片控制响应迟钝。这些人偶还是比较好用的，编号也方便我给药剂贴标签。至于大野智……我想我应该很快就能和他面对面了。  
松本满意地想。  
引路人把松本送到办公室门口便停了下来，他表示自己没有到进去的级别，在门外等着松本。  
等松本出来之后，他发现松本手里拿着一个名牌。  
话痨目瞪口呆地看着松本把这间办公室的名牌从“安娜·霍尔”换成了“松本 润”。

 

结果松本还是没能成为大野智的修理医师。  
他处理安娜死后留下的烂摊子，招募新的医师，管理并培训他们，让他们上手修复那些因为人手不足而停放了好几个月的人偶。忙活了一年多，才能从基金会总部办公室脱身。  
可大野也没有受太重大的伤，修复大野的医师技术还应付得起日常运转。  
需要让他受伤，受伤程度要让那位医师的技术无法承担修复失败的风险。

松本坐在早就买下的小纹身店里，走进了暗门，往剪贴板上贴了两张照片。  
一张是大野躺在工作台上昏迷的照片，另一张是负责大野的医师最后的一张糊影，松本把那张糊影盖在了那位医师正常照片的上面，还打了个叉。  
他又拿出来一份文件，在第一行打了个勾，接着也贴到了剪贴板上。  
那份文件是大野身体里植入的部件。  
而松本在一点一点地把那些部件替换成不受基金会芯片控制的东西。

 

剪贴板上关于大野的照片越来越多，多到松本不得不扯下其他人的照片和文件来留出空地，他在大野不用过来检查的日子里变得愈发的焦躁，恨不能马上就到大野的检查日期。他几乎知道大野的所有行踪和任务，也知道他去哪里消遣、去哪里休息。松本自己很清楚这是什么，他很早就清楚这是什么了，从他搬进来剪贴板、往上贴第一张照片的时候就彻底地明白这种强烈的好奇心和渴望是什么。但他不能保证大野可以接受，尤其是想到那个洋娃娃实际上还挺温柔的，松本便更没办法和他说什么了。  
那个洋娃娃肯定什么都答应，但那是不是他最真实的想法呢？  
松本想要知道。

他在实习生身上实验的神经药物可以一定程度的放大欲望，求知欲也好，别的不可说的欲望也好，但他还不清楚能放大到什么程度，在其他人身上实验的结果都让松本觉得这种不可控的药剂还需要继续改进，于是他把多次改进后的结果，用了一点在实习生身上。  
这几个实习生有的来了很长时间，松本记得所有人的名字，那个叫山田的待得时间最长，但就他装在实验室里的窃听记录来看，这个人从没有嚼过自己古怪导师的舌根。  
但这次，他们几乎就在松本的眼皮底下开始聊了起来。  
松本觉得是时候动手了。

每次大野去松本那里的路上都是打车，而神奇的是每次那位出租车司机总会出点什么问题，最后都需要大野解决掉他们。  
那些人其实不是基金会安排的监视者，而是松本以基金会的名义随机雇佣的人。  
今天去机场接大野的人也不例外。  
他在回去的路上琢磨化学式，突然想到如果加入大量的脂质，可能这种药物的结果会被催化。  
就看看大野下意识里，到底想要做什么吧。  
于是松本面带笑容地走近了蛋糕店，还买了两袋可可粉。

 

大野智看完剪贴板上的东西之后，他耸了耸肩，什么都没说。

“所以？”松本反而变得有些不安，他静盯着大野，眉毛皱成一个好看又有气势的角度。  
“嗯？”大野困惑地看着松本，像是反过来问“你问什么”。  
松本抿抿唇，他恢复了一定的冷静，拖过来一张椅子，坐在大野面前：“你不想问些事情吗？比如我是怎么把你给……”  
“下药啊……”大野像是看认真和自己解释一加一等于二的情人一样地看着松本，“你做的菜里加了慢性药吧，我不知道是什么，但肯定到一个时间会让人气管哽阻吧？”  
松本不情不愿地说：“……五个月零二十天。”  
大野轻笑：“你总是这么精确。不过我倒是真的有个问题，为什么不直接到这一步呢？”  
松本愣了一下，他眨眨眼，随口说：“为了确认一些事情。”  
“哦，这样啊。”  
松本耳朵有点红，他突然意识到，似乎大野有什么发生了变化。  
“……我的所有的药物不应该有别的副作用。”松本想了一会儿，摸着下巴说，“你的大脑没有植入任何影响的东西，只是接受了基金会的神经激素注射，我也没有做什么改动……你似乎变得更像人了。”  
“我本来就是人啊，”大野眨眨眼，“你既然把我身上的部件移除替换，又把我困在这里，我又不用作为人偶去做任务，当然是要找找本来的‘我’啊。”

松本一愣，他抿嘴笑了笑，眼神如同丝绸一样滑过大野的脸：“……你总是能给我带来惊喜。”  
“你也一样。”大野躺了回去，笑声闷闷的。

 

“不过首先，你要吃饭。”  
“放了慢性药物吗？”  
“……不知道呢。我这么说的话，你会吃吗？”  
“当然会吃。”

 

5 Ayahuasca

 

松本润出现在医院里的时候没什么人觉得惊讶。

他经常这样，一声不响地消失两三个月，然后又出现在医院里，相对地拿出一份可以登核心期刊增加医院研究实力的论文来弥补自己的无故旷工。而这次他似乎没什么可拿出来的，只是进实验室绕了一圈，把那几个实习生叫去聊了一会儿，然后就收拾东西打算离开。而且这次，消失的时间太长了。  
半年过去了，那位用了松本给的药，却过早死亡的病人，他的家属早就忘掉了这码事，拿着赔偿心满意足地开始了新生活，那时候的医师也在很久之前离开了医院，不知去向。实习生也换了一波又一波，松本进门的时候，山田还在，可是另外几个都不在了。  
也算是物是人非，松本拎起来马克杯的时候，上面竟然没有落灰。  
部门主任追出来，很不客气地问：“说来就来说走就走，当医院是哪儿啊？”  
“我请假了。”松本不咸不淡地说，“而且我今天来，是给你递辞呈的。”说完，松本把一封辞呈拍到了主任怀里，没等主任说什么，就拎着东西走了。

距离松本把大野智圈起来绑在暗室里已经过去了一周，他问过大野总部和他们这些人偶是如何联络的，大野只是说去总部，没有说别的什么。  
他在大野身上搜出来了一摞整齐的电话卡、一台老式的手机和钱，大概有十几万日元，不算特别多，很尴尬的一个数字。这些人偶们也是在总部取钱，没有自己的银行账户，没有身份。关于那些电话卡，大野解释，要想不被电信信号所定位的话，就要在30秒之内用一张，通话到了30秒，赶快挂断并丢掉那张卡，这样就不会被定位。  
还有一个大野经常拎着的手提箱，松本打不开，也对里面有什么没太多兴趣，用脚指头也能想到里面装着武器和工具。  
松本觉得大野这么长时间没和总部有任何联络，总部应该要怀疑些什么了。  
但到目前为止，没发现有什么动静。  
所以松本放心大胆地去把医院那边彻底解决掉。  
他走之前特地和大野说明情况，大野只是窝在暗室松本常坐的那把转椅上摆了摆手，手腕的皮革和锁链响了响，就没有后话了。  
真的像是把猫拴在了家里。  
不过这只猫真的还挺暖和的。

 

大野智看起来对现在的生活没什么怨言，他弄明白自己的处境后该吃该睡，有的时候还要求看钓鱼小视频，其他的也没什么。  
松本专门把当初绑着大野的绳索换成带锁链的皮革圈儿，锁链最长能让大野走到暗室门口，他还把电视机也搬了进去，不过大野说他看监视器就觉得很开心了。  
松本觉得大野既不会囚禁别人，也没有被关起来的自觉，也挺好。起码自己不用假装得凶神恶煞，那样太累。  
只是大野似乎有点过于悠闲了。

“润くん我饿了……”  
松本戴着眼镜看一份资料的时候，就听到了身后锁链叮叮当当的响声，接着就是大野黏糊的声音。  
本来他想说什么时候吃饭听我安排，结果脱口而出的却是“想吃什么”。  
“润くん看吧，我都吃的。”大野咧开嘴笑了一下，虎牙的小尖尖露了出来，让松本也觉得很开心。  
等他反应过来的时候自己已经站在厨房里折腾刚刚跑出去买回来的蛤蜊了。  
这一周都是这样，松本刚把大野拴在那里那天，打算写完这种药物的成果就回自己的卧室睡觉，但他只是看了一眼大野，出去冲完澡，便回来躺在了大野旁边故意空出来的半个床上了。更别说做吃的、聊天、洗澡，甚至连衣服都是松本给大野换的。  
松本一边动手做饭，一边仔仔细细认认真真回顾了一遍，从第一次在隔离房见到大野开始，到现在喊着“润くん”的大野，他越琢磨越觉得有趣。  
大野这个人，明明是作为杀戮人偶存在的，也能对普通人毫无怜悯地出手，但聊天的时候流露出来的自然而然的想法，竟然有种温和的哲学隐藏在里面。  
松本自认是个顽固的完美主义者，为了达成目的也可以伤害一些人，甚至可以说是冷漠又疏离，但那些尖刺和敌意在大野面前变得像是橡皮做的，早上照镜子的时候，他都觉得自己浓烈的线条变得柔和了一些。  
他本来不喜欢这样的变化，但他也知道，这种事情不是自己能控制的。  
从隔离室那神奇的一瞥开始，就无法控制了。

 

松本把大野关起来的第二天，恰好也是大野每个月按时身体检查的日子，虽然松本给他替换、移除了一部分东西，但仍需要做检查。之前一直以来加强的神经激素也需要替换品，强激素带来的轻松和控制感，缺失的话绝对会带来神经紊乱。  
松本是想认真检查的，无奈现在这个情况，实在是让他没法好好集中注意力。  
大野依旧被绑在床上，为了方便检查，松本只给他留了一条短裤。光裸又肌肉质感的上身和腿都大喇喇地露在外面，配合上被绑缚住的黑色皮带，莫名地让暗室变得旖旎了起来。  
松本压下心里不好的想法，他伸出手指戳了戳大野的脸：“开始检查了。”  
“松润要戴手套吗？”大野突然问，“我现在机械部分也没那么多了，手套不会影响判断吗？”  
松本简单思考了一下，他还是戴上了手套，在碰到大野的一瞬间，被突然勉强躲了一下的大野吓了一跳。  
“……凉。”大野撇了撇嘴。  
……之前检查的时候也没这么说啊……  
松本无奈，他也没理会大野的动作，继续做着按压检查。  
不过确实，松本对大野身体的构造虽然了如指掌，但隔着手套总觉得哪里不对劲。  
他还是摘了。

手指直接触碰到大野腹部的时候，松本感觉到自己的鸡皮疙瘩一下起来了。  
温暖又紧致的肌肉线条在他的手指和掌心中缓缓起伏着，那种鲜活的“生命”的感觉，让他想碰到更多。  
他仅仅停顿了几秒，便继续没事人一样地继续做着检查，只是比以前的要更缓慢、更多触碰。  
他的指尖滑过大野流畅的腹部肌肉，向上，在跳动的心脏上面流连，不小心碰到胸部凸起的时候，大野的身体战栗了一下，发出了一声模糊的喉音。  
松本注意到大野发出的声音，他变本加厉地在那里抚摸、稍稍用力按压，出乎他意料的是，大野似乎因为松本的动作而咬住下唇，避免忍不住发出声音。  
这从来没有过。  
松本的脑子变得昏昏沉沉的，他没有在想检查的事情，而是单纯地想试试看哪里能激起大野，发出更多更多像刚才那声喉音一样的、模糊的、美妙的声音。  
他的手指停在了大野的脖颈上。也许是体脂较低的缘故，大野的喉结比较突出，脖子的线条和锁骨之间的凹陷分明，而松本的手指抚上的时候，甚至还能感觉到动脉的张弛。  
他顺着大野的腰线改变了方向，一路向下，掌心抚摸大腿的时候，大野彻底像是一条抛上岸的鱼一样，弹起，又落下。  
“……腿很弱的……”大野的声音听起来很遥远，松本几乎都没听得太清楚，飘飘忽忽的。  
“之前检查的时候没有这样啊，”松本觉得自己的声音听起来出奇的冷静，这是他第一次也不会是唯一一次没有过脑子地直接说了下去，“看来要做更细致的检查。”

之后松本确认过了，大野的身体确实没有出问题，里里外外。  
也知道了，大野发出的声音能有多让人头脑发昏，并且这是件舒服到顶点的事。

 

松本进总部的时候没有人来接他，虽然基金会一直也都没什么人来来往往。他没有联系引路人，径自开车到了基金会总部站点楼下。  
他戴着手套，拉着一个旅行箱，从基金会的高级人员通道走了进去，那里直接通到隔离房区域，虽然也有无数走廊要走，但相对来说近一些，并且也没有安检。  
他熟门熟路地穿过迷宫一样的长走廊，径直走到了办公室里。他的办公室和顶楼差了几层，不过要上顶楼需要严格的身份查验。  
松本坐下来，盯着办公室里的摄像头看了一会儿，突然笑了。

他想起来一周前这里发生的事情。

 

松本把大野扣在家里两周后，终于接到了基金会的紧急通知。  
他走进基金会总部的办公室，没坐下几分钟，就冲进来了一帮人。

为首的是个大概五十岁左右的男人，所有人都叫他Joe，这人貌似是基金会管事的头儿，但实际是什么样的没人知道，松本也没查出什么端倪，只知道这个人只是一个喇叭，一个传话筒，一个消音器。  
Joe带着两三个人偶进来，进门劈头盖脸便问：“3104号去哪里了？”  
松本摇头：“我不知道，我回来正想问，他已经好几个月没去检查了。”  
“他消失的可不止几个月，”Joe阴沉沉地说，“它已经消失有一年了。我们的人最后见到它，是在巴黎的一家酒吧里。”  
松本没有被吓到，他扬起眉毛，冲Joe比了个手势：“那他还挺乖，至少几个月前还会准时过来检查的。不过这么长时间不来修复，我想也不会发生什么基金会失去控制的事吧。”  
“是的。我们对一切都了如指掌，包括你的那间伪装成纹身店的小诊所。”Joe撑着办公桌，低下头直视着松本，“好的人偶确实会让医师神魂颠倒，基金会也发生过这种事，我们没有那么的残酷。所以，请你在月底之前把它还回来，它是基金会的财产。这段时间就当是给你辛勤工作的奖励，如果它按时出现在这里，那么这件事就当做没发生。如果它没出现……”Joe直起身子，冷冷地说，“基金会不饶恕背叛者，哪怕是最好的医师和最好的人偶。”

Joe和人偶们走出办公室后，松本平静地、小声地说：“是‘他’，不是‘它’。”

 

松本一回去就走进暗室把大野手脚和腰上的皮革解了下来。

大野只是坐在床边安静地看着松本低头给他开锁，他安静地数着只有晚上松本躺在他身边的时候才能数的睫毛，直到松本开了最后的一个锁，大野才后知后觉地问。  
“……要放了我吗？”  
松本怔松了一下，他把椅子挪到床边，坐在了大野对面。  
“……你可以走。”  
大野眯起眼睛，声音变得有点冷：“你要我走吗？”  
“当然不，”松本像是松了一口气似的，他把在总部遇到Joe的事情和大野简单讲了一下，“所以……”  
松本突然感到一阵的紧张，他从来没这样过，就算是做什么危险实验、当着那群轻而易举就能杀了自己的人说谎，都没有像现在这样紧张得说不出话，他甚至觉得自己放在膝盖上的手都在抖。  
大野等着松本把话说完，但他发现松本的异样，马上便抓住了松本的手：“没事的，放心，没事的。”  
大野的手指覆上来的一瞬间，松本冰凉的手感觉到了一阵温暖，那阵温暖让松本放松了下来，他的理智告诉他现在不是这样抓着手的时候，但他不想抽回去。他很喜欢大野骨节分明又纤细的手，那双手曾经夺去多少人的性命，现在又是多温柔地安慰心神不宁的自己。  
松本深呼吸了一下，他看着套着自己宽大衣服的大野，轻声说：“你可以选择：留下，等我处理完基金会的事情；或者离开，回到基金会里。”  
大野一愣，他把手缩了回去，表情一下严肃了起来。  
“之后呢？”大野问，“假如回到基金会呢？”  
松本抿嘴笑了一下，马上又假装冷静地说：“当然是一切照旧。”  
“你相信基金会的人不会把我和你放到重点监视和清除名单吗？”  
“不信。”  
他只是探究地看着松本，看了一会儿，接着他又伸出了手，几乎是扑到了松本的怀里。  
“所以为什么要问我这种蠢问题？”  
大野小声在松本的耳朵边说着。

 

现在，松本的旅行箱里放了大剂量高浓度的记忆消除喷雾。

松本和大野说过，基金会不应该把所有的药剂都交给一撮人来研究。  
他很容易就拿到了基金会在大规模暴力事件里的记忆消除喷雾的研制报告，在他打算对大野做点什么的时候就开始对这叠资料进行分析，现在箱子里的记忆消除喷雾是当时使用浓度的二十倍，压缩的量也足够让两栋大型建筑里的所有生物丧失全部记忆。除了基金会，哪怕是政府情报机构，也不知道有这种东西存在。  
杀死他们显然不太实际，毒气不易消散，还容易误伤，尸体不好处理。清除记忆，最多也就是让这栋大楼变成阴谋论或者灵异事件的观光基地，那些存在电脑和保险箱里的绝密文档也没人记得怎么存取，人偶的话，没有医师能修复就会自毁，一切都可以做得天衣无缝。

在此之前，松本还特地找了一个黑市里认识的人，把基金会的监视摄像机黑掉了。  
据那个黑客说意外地很顺利，还顺便找到了存的以前的监控录像，也正在一并删掉。

松本把办公室里有关他的文件信息全部删除、烧掉，便拎着旅行箱直接沿着黑客提供的隐藏路线，上了顶楼。  
他找到总换气口，把旅行箱里绑了定时开关的大型压缩喷雾放在了换气扇矩阵前，又走到控制室，改了换气扇的方向，并开了这栋大楼所有的天花板换气装置。  
做完这些，他把空箱子丢在那里，顺着原来的路往门口走去。

一路上除了在隔离房区域里遇到几个来修复的人偶和医师，没有遇到其他的人。  
这些医师都用异样的眼光看着松本，但没人敢和他搭话。  
人偶也都不敢有所动作，他们都安静地目送着松本离开。  
松本走出基金会大门，他坐在车里，轻轻点下手机屏幕上的“启动”，便把手机放下，开车离开了。

 

松本离家还有一条街的时候，那个黑客突然打过来了电话，说他发现了一些东西。  
“……那些录像删掉之后，文件夹里的隐藏日志文档变得可读了，”黑客的语气很懊恼，“这个系统被人先一步破坏了，给我留下的是个伪系统……”  
“……那真正的录像文件呢？”松本一个急刹车把车停在了路边，他依然很镇静地问。  
“那个日志文件里显示在三天前有人做过清除操作，估计这个系统也是那会儿破坏的……啊啊啊真是的，我说为什么这种组织的系统这么好解决……”  
松本忽略了黑客的骂声，他指尖轻轻敲了敲方向盘，嘴角勾起一个笑容。

 

家里养的果然是只野猫。

 

6 Psilocybe

 

大野智本来百无聊赖地在隔离房里数着隔壁人偶到底换掉了多少个齿轮，结果就被走进来的松本润吸引住了视线。  
基金会给他的神经激素是最精炼的，什么隔离玻璃只能从外面看到里面的，他其实都能看到。  
他就这么一直盯着松本走了过来，一边感叹这个人连路都走得这么有气势，一边被安娜故意下重手的检查搞得冷汗直冒。

松本走到他的隔离房那里，停了下来，转身直视着大野。  
大野也不甘示弱地盯了回去，只看了几秒，便败下阵来。  
眼睛太好看了。

安娜早就注意到大野的视线，她忍不住对大野说：“智，那个人让你这么在意吗？心跳都快了呢。”  
“好看啊。”大野没精打采地说。  
而且大野动物一样的直觉告诉他，那个人可能和自己是同一类人。

 

大野洗完手上的血迹，和旁边也在洗手的人偶搭话。  
“来的怎么是你？”  
那个人偶没有装面部表情的芯片，那张脸看起来就和挂在橱窗里的面具一样，苍白又充满了人造感，但他的声音还是人的声音，就是有些过于平静。  
“6871号被处决了。”  
“理由呢？”  
“杀了安东尼医生。”

大野觉得这个名字有点耳熟，他想了想，似乎是安娜手下要培养的学生，给他做过一两次检查。  
起初他没觉得有什么异样，直到他看到7329号富有辨识度的纹身手臂和那张面具一样的脸出现在旁边的隔离房里。  
大野觉得不太对劲，他和别的人偶打听了一下，也是因为在修复过程中杀死医师才被处决的，那个医师和安东尼一样，也是跟安娜最近的医师，也给他做过修复。他还得知那两个失控的人偶，杀掉医师之前一直在喊痛。  
他的痛觉没有被修改过，虽然也觉得最近修复和检查时候比以往疼一些，但不会痛到杀人，还可以忍受。但让时不时就断个胳膊折个腿的人偶因为受不了痛而发狂杀人……控制芯片也不会让他们做出这种事。  
上级认为是人偶的中枢芯片出现了bug，枪决了一部分设计师，又招进来一批。  
大野觉得事情可能没那么简单。

 

从松本正式成为基金会的编制之后，大野就知道他的诊所位置了。那次匆匆一瞥过后，大野便马上摸到安娜的办公室，翻看了松本的资料。  
跟踪其实很简单，虽然松本基本都是在医院的实验室里修复人偶，但只要松本能出现，有心的人就会掌握他的去向。正巧大野就是那个有心的人。  
其实他只是好奇，想知道松本润那张看起来无懈可击的脸和得体的表象之下，到底是什么，才偷偷溜进那间纹身店的。  
看起来很普通，只是个药学研究者加上修复医师的实验室罢了，但大野盯着那几排从没开封过的纹身墨水，若有所思。  
他敲了敲墙，空心的。

知道那里有暗室之后，大野在任务之余的兴趣就是找到打开暗室的方法。  
在漫长的等待和观察之后，他终于看到松本打开暗室了。  
那个时候，松本刚成为了基金会医师的管理者，安娜也被杀掉了。  
踏进暗室的时候，大野明白了为什么接连有人偶失控杀人，为什么会杀掉那些人。  
他觉得浑身的血液在疯狂地流动，仿佛下一秒就要烧伤自己。他好久都没有这么兴奋过了。

 

大野和松本接触多了之后，曾经还想过要不要干脆杀光基金会的人，然后他带着松本躲到某个地方。  
接着他自己否决了这个想法。  
他觉得松本一定有自己的打算和周密的计划，他决定顺水推舟地跟着松本的小算盘走。

结果没想到是自己先中招。  
大野一见这个情况，就明白松本到底想做什么了。但他始终不知道松本这么费劲地让他囚禁起来，目的和理由是什么。  
管他的，先这样做了再说。

果然是试探。  
大野心里笑松本这个顽固又有点有趣的行事方式，故意不去和松本有过多的亲近，看松本干着急又忍住不讲的有趣样子，按部就班地出门、回家，只是再也没有去过总部。  
他把和松本有过联系的、跟踪和监视松本的源源不断的人都杀掉了，追来杀他们的人也一并清理掉了。  
之后大野收到了基金会的一封长假邮件，说是给他放一段时间长假，一看便是安抚手段。大野只是回复了一句好，便把电话卡折断、丢掉了。

 

窒息的慢性毒药，大野其实已经看到了。  
让他带回来的材料和药剂里有几种混出来一定是毒药，但大野不知道松本用在他身上的会是哪种，直到有次松本故意把一小瓶透明液体放在桌上，他瞥了一眼，上面写着“suffocate”。  
他还是一口不剩地把松本做出来的食物吃掉，一边吃一边期待着药物发作的那天。

对大野来说，松本做的那些束缚工具不到一个小时就能挣脱。  
只不过他懒得这么做。  
毕竟松本现在搂着他，他就算能跑也不太愿意啊。  
更何况还有每晚的晚安吻。  
最重要的是松本润的技术真的很好，还非常的温柔。  
还特别容易害羞。  
又坦率又容易害羞。

 

松本回来说完Joe和他谈了的事情之后，当天夜里，大野就偷偷出门了。  
他去了一个熟识的武器贩子那里，通过那人找到了一个系统破坏天才，让他尽快黑掉基金会的监视网络，顺便再黑进基金会的账户里，把那一大笔财富转出来。  
大野给了丰厚的五五分成，那个天才花了几天时间终于搞定了。

松本出发去总部的三天前，基金会高层二十五人无一幸免，有的死在了基金会总部，有的死在了家里，有的死在了路上。

 

现在，大野坐在纹身店铺的沙发上，裹着毛毯百无聊赖地翻着手里的漫画，遮挡暗室的架子开着，可以看到里面的床和四周散落的皮革圈。  
他打了个哈欠，瞥了一眼表，心里想着：润くん动作好慢。  
就在这个时候，门口传来了钥匙转动的声音，大野把视线收回来，托着腮看着门口。

看到老神在在坐在沙发上的大野，松本并不吃惊，他和大野对视了一眼，耸耸肩：“……要和我一起去超市吗？”  
大野笑着站了起来：“要去要去！”  
“……那就去换衣服啊。”松本无奈地笑了笑，转了一下手里的车钥匙。  
“润くん不给我换吗？”大野眨眨眼，笑得狡猾。  
松本的耳朵尖一下就红了，他瞪了大野一眼，两三步走进来，搂着大野的腰，半推半搂地走进了暗室。  
“那我现在给你换。”  
把大野压在床上、手伸进大野衣服里又摸又捏的松本，低声在大野的耳边说着。

 

——End 

 

注：  
1.这篇其实灵感来源是《魅影迷裳》，那句“kiss me, before i'm sick”  
2.章节名分别是：氰化钾，颠茄，炭疽，鸦片，裸盖菇，死藤水  
3.电话卡的操作是《极线杀手》里麦子叔干的（x）  
4.又叫Joe，我是真的不会起名x 安妮霍尔也是x


End file.
